


Time of Need

by wattpen_yetti55



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Cock Worship, Creampie, Deepthroating, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wattpen_yetti55/pseuds/wattpen_yetti55
Summary: Jeff gets his first heat in since being taken into the entities realm and gets help from some less than ideal candidates.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Time of Need

Jeff was by no means a veteran survivor he’d only been there a fraction of the others but he had been there long enough to realize how crowded things had gotten since he was dropped here. At first it was rare for him to go a day without a trial each day some new monster in a new twisted playing field but with each new victim that was dropped here he would end up spending more and more time relaxing by the campfire. All of the others noticed it too, they passed time as usual sharing tips and strategies for each trial and telling stories of their lives before this hell. But after four days of not getting pulled for a trial jeff felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, an odd but familiar feeling. Fuck it was his heat. It had been so long since he had once he’d almost forgotten what they felt like, he guessed all the time he spent running and fighting for his life his body decided to put that part of his physiology on hold but now that he’d been idle for days he’ way overdue. God dammit it was happening fast already shifting in his pants, he had to get away from the others before it got too noticeable. Jeff snuck off into the woods surrounding the campfire just out of earshot, he started undressing and the cool air on his hot skin felt like ecstasy. He laid down on some grass which was sadly the best he could find in this place, and started rubbing and massaging his clit. There was already so much slick he got two fingers in quickly. Soon the air was filled with the sounds off Jeff gruff moans and soft wet pussy as he dived deep and hooked his middle and index finger trying to relive all this sudden tension. This was frustrating he needed more and he knew it, desperate to reach some sort of pleasure he started softly grazing his thumb over his nipple trying to get this over with already when suddenly he heard twigs snapping from the bushes. He froze completely still praying it wasn't one of those killers wandering out of their own realms too close to the campfire. After a lifetime of tension Ace and Ash stepped out of the bushes. Jeff was part relieved part mortified while it wasn't a murdering psychopath created by the entity it was probably the two most obnoxious Alphas he’d ever met in his life. “Would you look at that you were right buddy” Ash in a smug tone “big guy is finally going into a heat. Took you long enough thought you were lying about being an omega it took you so long.” “You look like your in need of some help there, can’t quite hit the spot huh?”. Ace added, both of them were standing over Jeff while he laid on the ground completely naked only just now did it occur to him to pull his fingers out of his cunt. “No fuck off im not interested in your Alpha bullshit, im horny, i’ll handle it”. “Let’s say for argument's sake I believe you, and that you can handle this yourself. But what about the next one and the one after that, are your fingers gonna keep you satisfied the rest of your life? Cause that's what your bettin on unless you know a door outta here.” Ace started rubbing his bulge while he watched Jeff process his words. Fuck he had a point he was stuck here with these clowns like it or not and he had to get this shit under control, he'd be helpless if he got pulled for a trial like this. But still the thought of letting Ace and Ash, the biggest meatheads here tag team him. No Way. just as he was about to commit to turning them away back to camp Ace unbuttoned his pants and nudged Ash to do the same. Holy fuck Ace had a massive dick even for and alpha, an average alpha cock was between 8 and 14 inches, Ace looked like he was pushing 16. Seconds later Ash pulled out his thick coke can cock, it was so thick Jeff could see the knot so clearly even at half hard it looked wide enough to satisfy even the loosest omega. Jeff felt his pussy release yet another gush of self lubricant, his body was obviously eager to take them. Fuck it. “Fine but it stays between the three of us” Jeff grumbled as he got into position. “Works every time” Ash chuckled as he and ace scooted closer to The omega on the floor. Once the two were also undressed Jeff was on his hands and knees when Ace took his spot in front of Jeff while Ash lined up his cock with Jeff entrance. Ash was slowly pushing his way deep into Jeff’s cunt causing them both to moan and hiss in pain, it had been a long time since he’d had any kind of penetration much less something as thick as Ash’s dick. Ash kept a nice slow pace letting Jeff adjust to being stretched so wide, meanwhile Jeff got to work taking Ace’s dick in his mouth working fast to get his cock wet and get into the mindset of working past his gag reflex. He had never swallowed a cock as big as Ace but he was confident he could with enough motivation. He wanted to prove to them both he was sexually competent too that they weren't doing him a favor it was the other way around, Jeff started really pushing back on Ash fucking himself on the fat cock just as much as he was getting fucked all the while Jeff was making progress with Ace, his lips were reaching the knot now every time Jeff's lips got close Ace was let out sharp little moans and gasps. Jeff looked up and was pleased to see Ace was slackjawd his mouth hung open at the sensation of Jeff ruining his tongue piercing along the underside of Ace’s dick while taking the tip all the way into his throat. Ash was behind him starting to pick up his pace, they went from and equal thrusting motion matching each others strokes to Ash grabbing Jeff’s hips with crushing strength and fucking him at a hard and brutal pace. His cunt was making loud wet smacking sounds as he could feel the inside of his walls drag and pull at the thick rock hard Alpha cock digging deep in his pussy. Ash was letting out long drawn out moans deep and reverberating throughout his body that made Jeff shiver with pleasure. Ace must’ve need more to without warning Ace took his hands, which he had previously kept resting on the back of his head and balled up a good handful of Jeffs hair and used it as leverage to thrust hard into the overstimulated omega’s throat. It was taking all his will power to focus on the cock ramming down his throat, no more fancy tongue movements just trying to keep his gag reflex in check. He did manage to muster up the ability to do one thing, he tilted his head back slightly and looked up at Ace while he still had most of his hair balled up in his fists, tears started to drip down from the corners of his eyes while he let a few guttural choking noises escape his throat. He had him right where he wanted him “Ohhh my fucking god” Ace moaned in a very shaky tone. Ace began pulling his cock all the way out only the ram back in leaving trails of drool and spit to paint Jeffs face and beard. Jeff was starting to lose it getting used so brutally from both ends even around Ace’s cock he was making very audible moans. Getting close to his orgasm he arched his back even more and used one hand to play with his clit while he was getting slammed. Jeff came so hard he lost all feeling in his legs and his head started to hurt immediately. He could feel the fluids dripping down his legs as Ash continued fucking him though his orgasm making a complete mess below him. After a few more pumps Ash buried him knot deep inside Jeff and dumped what felt like three loads inside him. Ash loosened up and put much of his weight on Jeff waiting for his knot to got down while Jeff kept worshiping Ace’s monster cock. Back to his earlier tricks Jeff was putting his expert tongue back to use, Ace having to pull out and stop him every so often. “I wanna breed that hot pussy too” he said slowly jerking himself to stay hard. Eventually Ash was soft enough to pull out and Ace wasted no time sliding right in after. Immediately Jeff was shocked how massive Ace felt inside of him, Ace pushed all the way in with relative ease. Grabbing a fistful of Jeff’s hair once again Ace starting drilling deeper into Jeff’s hole tan he even thought possible hitting all types of new spots, with no dick in his mouth to keep the screams in deep down Jeff knew he was being too loud but he didn't care, his only concern was the Alpha that he couldn't stand fucking him senseless. “Yes Alpha please make me cum again, fuck me harder and knot me i want to feel you flood my cunt.” Jeff commanded in between moans and shaky breaths, “Fuck, oh my god right there Fuck yes” Jeff chanted over and over like a mantra they were the only words he could think while his mind was foggy with pleasure, his whole lower half felt numb from being brutalized. He came several seconds after Ace did, his knot growing obscenely large stretching Jeff out painfully it felt as if each time he thought it had to be done growing it would balloon up another inch until finally it stopped. They both fell into a sloppy heap of sweat and sex fluids on the floor exhausted and out of breath, after a long silence and recovery Jeff eventually perked up “once your knot goes down, im not talking to either of you until my next heat, understood.”


End file.
